


ART: Aisha

by zoronoa



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, movie adaption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoronoa/pseuds/zoronoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aisha for Lady_Krysis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Aisha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).



> For Lady_Krysis who made me realise that there isn't really any fanart for people who don't ship Cougar/Jensen. I want to rectify that <3


End file.
